RWBYxMaleReader Volume 2
by eaglesplayer29
Summary: The next volume of my reader insert.
1. Chapter 1

Yang: Whatcha doing?

Blake: Nothing. Just going over notes from last semester.

Yang catches a grape in her mouth.

Yang: Lame.

Nora giggles as she continues to toss grapes at yang with her spoon. Yang catches the fruit with ease, giving Nora the thumbs up. You turn to see Ruby, giving an enormous heave, slam a binder onto the table, catching everyone off guard.

Reader: Ruby, what is this?

Ruby: Sisters... friends... Weiss.

Weiss: Hey!

Ruby: Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream.

Yang: This ought to be good.

Ruby: A dream that one day, the four of us will come together, as a team, and have the most fun anyone has ever had... ever!

Weiss: Did you steal my binder?

Ruby: I am not a crook.

Blake: What are you talking about?

Ruby: I'm talking about kicking off the semester with a bang!

Yang: I always kick my semesters off with a Yang! Eh? Guys? Am I right?

Reader: Yang?

Yang: Yes, y/n?

Reader: That was really bad.

You watch an apple sail towards Yang and hit her in the face. She glares at Nora.

Reader: Oh no.

Nora: Boooooooooooooooo!

Ruby: Look guys, it's been a good two weeks and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great! But, classes start back up tomorrow! Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today.

Weiss: I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store.

Yang, still glaring, picks up an apple and tosses it across the room.

?: Hey!

Blake: I don't know. I think I might sit this one out.

Weiss: Sit out or not, I think that however we spend this last day, we should do it as a team!

Nora: I got it!

Weiss: I for one think that...

At that moment, Weiss is hit in the face with a pie.

Reader: Oh no.

You turn towards team JNPR to see Nora pointing at Ren, like he threw it, while he just sits with his face in his hands. Weiss gets up and throws an orange at Nora but misses and hits Jaune in the head, knocking him out of his seat.

Pyrrha: Jaune! Are you okay?

Jaune: I'll be fine.

At this point, Weiss, still mad, grabs an orange and throws it at Nora again. This time the orange hits Nora in the forehead, knocking her back. Nora gets up and grabs her milk and throws it at Weiss. Weiss ducks underneath the throw. Yang, unfortunately, was hit by the milk, which exploded in her hair.

Yang: NOORRAA!

Yin: Food Fight!

You watch everybody start to rush to get out of the cafeteria while you and your team just sit at your table and watch team RWBY and JNPR.

Nora: Ahahahaha!

Somehow while you were watching the students rush out of the cafeteria, team JNPR had built a makeshift for out of the tables.

Reader: She made that unbelievably fast.

Primavera: It's Nora, she can do pretty much anything.

Nora: I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!

Ruby: Justice will be swift! Justice will be painful! It will be delicious!

Team RWBY: Yeah!

Nora: Off with their heads!

You turn to look at your team.

Reader: Should we join them?

Primavera: No.

You turn towards team RWBY and team JNPR before turning back towards your team.

Reader: You think we'll be safe here?

Yin: We'll be fine.

Reader: Alright.

You turn towards team RWBY and JNPR as the food fight begins. You watch Nora jump down from the top of her tower.

Ruby: Yang! Turkey!

Yang rolls over to the turkeys and sticks her fists inside them, proceeding to block and punch the melons as they speed toward her. After some fighting, Nora knocks Weiss into a pillar. The impact knocks her out and Ruby holds her in her arms as the pillar collapses around them.

Ruby: Weiss, Weiss! Don't leave me! Nooo!

You watch as Ruby activates her semblance and causes a tornado to form.

Reader: Oh no.

You turn to see the tornado coming towards you. You and your team just sit there and accept your fate. You and your team were sent through a window. You get up and follow a monkey Faunus and a blue haired guy back into the cafeteria. You hear the doors open up behind you. You turn around to see a very angry Witch. She proceeds to use telekinesis to re-organize the room.

Glynda: Children, please. Do not play with your food!

Nora burps aloud as both Teams JNPR and RWBY try and fail to compose themselves. A screaming Yang then crashes from the ceiling into one of the tables. At this point the rest of your team walks in, covered in soda. The others stop laughing and turn to see you and your team covered in soda glaring at them.

Ruby: Oops. Heh.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby: Hmmmmm... All right... All right! Yang Xiao Long, prepare your kingdom for battle!

Yang: Bring it on!

Ruby: I deploy the Atlesian Air Fleet! Looks like I get to fly right over your Ursai and attack your walls directly!

You watch Ruby begin to act like an airplane.

Yang: You fiend!

Ruby: And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time is only one turn.

Yang: Pretty sneaky, sis, but you just activated my trap card! Giant Nevermore! If I roll a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!

Ruby: But, if you roll a six or lower, the Nevermore will turn on your own forces!

Yang: That's just a chance I'm willing to take.

You turn to see Ren and Pyrrha who are studying, and Nora who is sleeping.

Ruby: Nooooo! My fearless soldiers!

Yang: Eh, most of them were probably androids.

Ruby: Goodbye my friends, you will be avenged.

Yang: Not until I draw my rewards! Which are double this round thanks to the Mistral Trade Route!

Ruby: Bah!

Yang: Oh, and what's this? The Smugglers of Wind Path?

Ruby: Bah! Bah, I say!

Yang: I say, it looks like I'm taking two cards in my hand!

Ruby: Have you no heart? Nooo!

Yang: Well, Weiss, it's your turn.

Weiss: I have... absolutely no idea what's going on.

Yang: Look, it's easy! You're playing as Vacuo which means that all Vacuo-based cards come with a bonus.

Weiss: That sounds dumb.

Yang: See, you've got Sandstorm, Desert Scavenge... Oh, oh! Resourceful Raider! See, now you can take Ruby's discarded Air Fleet—

Ruby: Nooo!

Yang: —and put it in your hand!

Weiss: Okay.

Yang: And since Vacuo warriors have an endurance against Natural-based hazards, you can use Sandstorm to disable my ground forces and simultaneously infiltrate my kingdom! Just know that I will not forget this declaration of war.

Weiss: And that means...

Ruby: You're just three moves away from conquering Remnant!

Weiss: Y-yes! Fear the almighty power of my forces! Cower as they pillage your homes and weep as they take your children from your very arms!

Yang: Trap card...

Weiss: Huh?

Yang: Your armies have been destroyed.

Weiss: I hate this game of emotions we play.

Ruby hops into Weiss' lap.

Ruby: Stay strong, Weiss! We'll make it through this together!

Weiss: Shut up! Don't touch me!

Yang: Alright Blake, you're up!

Blake: Oh, um, sorry, what am I doing?

Yang: You're playing as Vale, trying to conquer the Kingdoms of Remnant!

Blake: Right.

Jaune: Hey! Can I play?

Ruby: Sorry Jaune, we've already got 4 people.

Weiss: Besides, this game requires a certain level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt that you possess.

Reader: Ouch, Ice Queen. Why do you have to be so cold?

Yang: Good one, y/n.

Weiss justs glares at you.

Yang: Also, you attacked your own naval fleet 2 turns ago.

Jaune: Bring it on, Ice Queen! I'll have you know that I have been told that I am a natural born leader!

Weiss: By who? Your mother?

Jaune: A-and Pyrrha!

Pyrrha: Hello again!

Reader: Hi.

Jaune: Come on, let me play your hand for a turn!

Weiss: I'm not trusting you with the good citizens of Vacuo!

Jaune: Why not? You've trusted me with way more important stuff before. I mean, you told us all that Blake is secretly a Fa-

Pyrrha: Fun-loving person, whom we all admire and respect.

Reader: Really, Jaune? Really?

Everyone but you looks nervously at Blake who looks obviously annoyed that her secret is out.

Jaune: Right. That. Ladies, enjoy your battle.

Sun: 'Sup losers.

Ruby: Hey Sun!

Sun: Ruby, Yang, Blake... Ice Queen.

Weiss: Why does everyone keep calling me that?

Reader: Hm, I wonder why. Maybe it's because you're so mean to everybody. It's also because you look like a popsicle.

Weiss: Why you!

Sun: I never got a chance to formally introduce you to my old friend.

Neptune: Uhh, aren't libraries for reading?

Ren: Thank you!

Sun: Shut up. Don't be a nerd.

Neptune: Geh, geh, geh, geh! "Intellectual", okay? Thank you. I'm Neptune.

Weiss: So Neptune, where are you from?

Neptune: Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, snow angel.

Weiss: Um, I'm Weiss.

Jaune: Are you kidding me!?

Neptune: Pleasure to meet you.

Sun: I never took you as the board game playing type.

Blake: Right, well, I think I'm done playing actually. I'll see you guys later.

Nora and Reader: Women.

You turn towards Nora and you both giggle.

Time Skip.

You and Blake are in an interviewing office with Professor Ozpin.

Ozpin: Well, that was certainly an eventful evening.

Blake: Hmph.

Ozpin: I'm sure that after all of this, you probably just want to go home and take a nap. But, I was hoping that maybe we could have a chance to talk.

Blake: Of course.

Ozpin: Wonderful. As you know, in order to enroll at my academy, students must first pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most applicants spend years of preparation training at one of the many combat schools around the world. You two are some of the few that did not. And you both passed the exam with flying colors.

Blake: I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight, you can't survive.

Ozpin: Well, you have most certainly survived, Blake. I admire your drive. And I am proud to run a school that accepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, Human...Faunus...

Blake glares at him.

Ozpin: Why do you wear that bow, Blake? Why hide who you are?

Blake: You may be willing to accept the Faunus, Professor Ozpin, but your species is not.

Ozpin: True, but we are continuing to take strides to lessen the divide.

Blake: With all due respect, you need to start taking some larger strides. Until then, I'd rather avoid any unnecessary attention. I want people to see me for who I am, not what I am.

Ozpin: And what are you?

Blake: I don't understand what you're asking.

Ozpin: How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?

Blake: I didn't. I just happened to be at the right place at the right time.

Ozpin: You wouldn't have been the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my sworn duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?

Blake: I'm sure.

Ozpin: Very well. Thank you for your time, Ms. Belladonna. If you ever need to talk to me. Please, don't hesitate to ask.

Blake leaves the room and Ozpin turns towards you.

Ozpin: Now you, Mr. l/n, are a mystery to me. You, like Blake, got into this academy without going to a combat school. But I must wonder, why you came here, isn't there a better place to go other than an academy full of hunters and huntresses-in-training that would like nothing more than to capture or kill the one of the White Fang's top soldiers?

Reader: Where else would I go? It's not like I can just go anywhere I like. The White Fang is looking for me and I'm not going to give those animals the satisfaction of catching me.

Ozpin: Why not just return home then?

Reader: I will not go back to that place until either my father steps down as head of the company or he dies. He is nothing but a discriminatory, lousy excuse of a father. Parents are supposed to look after their kids and love them. All my father did was try to get me to be perfect. But that's the thing, I think he knew that it was impossible for me to be perfect, so every time I did something wrong, he would punish me, whether it be another hour of practice or putting me against Grimm. I despise him and the entire company. If I return there, I may not be able to stop myself from killing him. Until he steps down as head of the company I will never return to my "home". I think we're done here, professor. You get up and walk away.

Time Skip

You're leaning up against the wall next to team RWBY's dorm room. Listening to their conversation.

Weiss: Stop. Lately you've been quiet, antisocial and moody!

Yang: Uh, have you met Blake?

Weiss: Which I get is kind of your thing, but you've been doing it more than usual! Which quite frankly, is unacceptable! You made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something was wrong! So, Blake Belladonna, what is wrong!?

Blake: I just, I don't understand how everyone can be so calm.

Ruby: You're still thinking about Torchwick?

Blake: Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it! Something big is happening and no one is doing anything about it!

Yang: Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsmen, I'm sure they can handle it.

Blake: Well I'm not! They don't know the White Fang like I do!

Weiss: Okay, between blowing up nightclubs, stopping thieves, and fighting for freedom, I'm sure the three of you think that you're all ready to go out and apprehend these ne'er-do-wells!

Ruby: Uh, who?

Weiss: But let me once again be the voice of reason. We're students! We're not ready to handle this sort of situation!

Ruby: Well yeah, but...

Weiss: We're not ready!

Blake: And we may never be ready! Our enemies aren't just going to sit around and wait for graduation day. They're out there, somewhere, planning their next move, and none of us know what it is, but it's coming! Whether we're ready or not!

Ruby: Okay, all in favor of becoming the youngest Huntresses to single-handedly taking down a corrupt organization conspiring against the Kingdom of Vale... say aye.

Yang: Yes! I love it when you're feisty!

Weiss: Well, I suppose it could be fun.

Ruby: None of you said aye!

Blake: Alright then, we're in this together!

Ruby: Let's hatch a plan!

Yang: Yeah!

Ruby: I left my board game at the library!

Weiss: We're doomed.

Ruby: I'll be right back!

You turn to see Ruby rush out of her dorm and run right into somebody.

Ruby: Oo-oof! Oh g-! Sorry. Are you okay?

Emerald: I'm fine. Just watch where you're going.

Ruby: Oh, right, sorry. Um, I'm Ruby! Are you new?

Cinder: Visiting from Haven, actually.

Ruby stares for a moment and Cinder stares back.

Ruby: Ooh! You're here for the festival! But exchange students have their own dormitory.

Mercury: I guess we just got turned around.

Ruby: Hey, don't worry, it happens all the time. Uh, your building is just east of here.

Cinder: Thanks. Maybe we'll see you around.

Ruby: Yeah, maybe! Oh, uh, and welcome to Beacon!

As Ruby races towards the library to get her game, you turn and follow Cinder, Mercury, and Emerald to their dorm. You wait for them to get inside before walking up to the door. You knock on the door. Mercury answers the door.

Mercury: What do y-

At this point, you punch Mercury in the face.

Reader: That was for leaving me to die.

You then kick him in the side.

Reader: That was for fun.

You walk into the dorm and grab a chair and sit in front of Cinder.

Reader: What are you doing here, Cinder?

Cinder: My, my, y/n you've grown since I last saw you.

Reader: Answer the question.

Cinder: It's for me to know and you to try to find out.

Reader: Well, it can't be anything good. But know this, I'm not the same little boy that I was. If you hurt my friends, I will kill you, slowly and painfully.

Cinder: You can try. But you will fail. You cannot stop what has already been set in motion.


End file.
